Lo que nuestras acciones provocaron
by Soushi-chan
Summary: Que tal gente como estan Bueno resumiendo este fic lo hice basado en mi historia personal durante la prepa,pero en lugar de ponerme a mi como una de sus protagonistas..utilicé a nuestro querido Morinaga-kun...narrando su aventura de como conoció a Tatsumi Souishi,un joven que le importaba menos los rumores que se formaban de el como un tirano y frío ser,pero a la vez inteligente,
1. Comienzo

¿Que es peor que el nunca haber sabido que habra sido de la persona  
amada?

Arrepentimiento ... tristeza, ira ... son tantas las emociones que se sienten luego de haber consumido una relación, si bien al principio no se siente lo mismo que ese sujeto, que es un principio solamente como un amigo, bien dicen que con el tiempo las cosas se dan ... aunque uno lo niegue.

Esta es mi historia ...

Los recuerdos son tan fugases ... a ese sujeto lo conoció hace un tiempo, llamaba la atención ... era de los más listos en cuanto a biología y física se trataban ... una persona con un sentido del humor peculiar, algunas personas le temian por su intligencia y frialdad ... yo en un principio fui uno de esos sujetos ... pero con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos ...

Recuerdo que el me invito a tomar el examen vocacional...estaba renuente  
a ir..aun no me decidia a que aplicaria, hasta que me recomendo su  
rama...la ciencia...

-Estas seguro?No creo que sea tan bueno..  
-No seas idiota,si no lo pasas hoy ,lo puedes tomar otra vez  
-Esta bien...lo tomare...Sempai

Y asi...fue que luego de estudiar por una semana, me converti en un  
hombre de ciencia...gracias a el...a mi amigo...Tatsumi Souishi Sempai...  
Al comenzar el nuevo ciclo...estaria con el,pasariamos mas tiempo  
juntos...o eso creí.

Nuestros horarios dejaron de coincidir,pues yo estudiaba por las mañanas  
e hiba a los laboratorios por las tardes,el tenia el horario contrario...asi  
que solo durante nuestras salidas me topaba con el en los pasillos...asi fue  
un buen tiempo...hasta que me di cuenta de que algo nos hacía falta...

-Hay que ir a beber algo,vamos? yo invito  
-Eh? estas seguro?  
-Si,me hace falta un buen descanzo...despues de todo sin mi el laboratorio  
se cae a pedazos,me merezco al menos una salida con mi mejor amigo...  
-Soy..soy tu mejor amigo...Sempai?(que es esta sensacion?...porque mi  
corazo se acelera de esta manera?)

Mi inexplicable emocion...ese sentimiento raro que no tenía desde que sali  
con Masaki en aquel entonces...esta volviendo...porque? porque con el?!  
porque con mi amigo? esas preguntas rondaron por mi mente un buen  
tiempo...mis acciones provocaron errores en mis labores y en mi vida...asi  
que por azares del destino tuve que repetir el curso...

Estaba devastado,porque en toda mi vida me habia dedicado al  
estudio...nunca una persona superior a mi me hizo sentir tan humillado en  
mi vida...no desde que supe mi preferencia sexual...no desde que mis  
padres me vieron con tanto odio y asco...mis emociones me ganaron,pues  
nunca en el tiempo que entre a estudiar con Sempai me enfrente a esta  
clase de situacion,nunca de esta manera...

-Estas bien? ... que fue lo que ...  
-Por favor ... Sempai ... yo

De pronto uns brazos me cubrieron e intentaron inclinar mi cabeza ...

-Se..sempai ... no tiene que ...  
-Clalate o haras que me arrepienta ...

Su calido abrazo me lleno de mucha seguridad y una tremenda paz que en mucho tiempo no tenia ... me aferre a su camisa ... mi llanto se ahogaba en su pecho ... era a la primera persona que le mostraba mi rostro más débil ... algo que nunca le quise mostrar a Masaki, ni en mis momentos de debilidad ... con Sempai era diferente, pues el conozco desde hace un tiempo ...


	2. Si el odio fuera una persona

Cuando llegué finalmente a mi departamento,ignoré todo a mi  
alrededor,sonaban llamadas...la mayoría de mi hogar...bueno el lugar  
donde habitan mis padres...pues desde hace tiempo su relación hacia mi  
era por mera obligación.

Les comenté que repitiría el curso,sus palabras aunque hirientes no se  
comparan a las que recibí sobre mis preferencias...

-Que le diremos a nuestros familiares?! que tenemos un hijo vago?! que no  
pone atenciona la minima manda?!

-(No creen que deberian ver primero como nos miramos nosotros?! Como  
nos juzgamos nosotros mismos?!...Yo nunca en mi vida he tenido la  
necesidad de juzgar a alguien por ser menos adinerado o ser mas rico,mas  
listo o ser un completo analfabeta!)...lo siento...

Colgué de golpe el teléfono,no quería saber de nadie más,eran esas  
ocasiones en las que me preguntaba,para que me trajeron al mundo? Sólo  
para ver como triunfan los demás? Para ver los feliz que es la gente?como  
viven y conviven en familia? como las parejas normales pueden ir de la  
mano sin que les molesten por sr diferentes?!

Era un caos,habia momentos en los que me llegué a odiar por ver la  
felicidad de muchos,no sabía a quien recurrir,mis amigos,los muchos que  
tenía ,no había la suficiente confianza para decirles mi sentir...en algún  
punto dejé de decirle mis sentimientos a la gente...y los protegí con una  
alegre sonrisa...

Durante las vacaciones,estudié como nunca,sin embargo aún tenía que  
pagar por retomar el curso,tuve mucha suerte,a pesar de ser un castigo lo  
disfrutaría,haría servicio comunitario...junto con Sempai! y eso no era lo  
mejor,mi horario lo cambiaron justo al que el tenía el curso pasado,asi lo  
podria ver todos lo días,no podría ser mas feliz!

-Sempai! Sempai...por aqui!  
-Oh Morinaga,hace tiempo! como fueron tus vacaciones?  
-Bien! gracias!

Me alegraba verlo mas a menudo,mi dicha no podia conmigo...no hasta  
que días después ocurrio algo me que destrozaría

-Morinaga tienes un minuto?  
-Que sucede Sempai...  
-Yo...queria presentar-  
-S-O-U-I-S-H-I

De repente una voz que conocía apareció de repente...

-Fujita...san?  
-Oh...Morinaga-san..cuanto tiempo!..ejem! Souishi,no tenías algo que  
decirle a tu Kohai?  
-Ah! cierto...Morianga...te presento formalmente a Fujita-san,mi novia.  
-Eh?

Mi mente,rondó por un momento hasta hace unos meses...donde conocí a  
esta mujer...  
-

"Era final de cursos...recuerdo que no tenía mucho de haber terminado con  
Masaki-san...eran momentos en los que no podía justificar mis errores y  
haría lo posible por enmendarlos,asi que híba casi todos los días a  
dirección a checar los trámites del nuevo curso que iniciaría a finales del  
verano..."

-Bueno Morinaga-san,como siempre ha destacado en los examenes  
finales,no tendrá ningun problema al reubicarse en el nuevo curso...una  
pregunta...que fué lo que le sucedió...de seguro lo atacó el amor,verdad?

-Ah...yo...  
-No me tiene que decir nada,además,es algo muy común entre los  
jovenes,que acaban flechados con el primer amor...y eso los pone de  
cabeza...

"Luego de esa charla incomoda con mi tutora...me aventuré por los pasillos  
hacia el laboratorio cuando de repente,choqué con alguien"

-Mah!...eso dolió...estas bien? -extendí mi mano al levantarme-  
-No yo...fué mi culpa jajajjaja  
-Jajajajajja...que bueno que estes bien,bueno si me disculpas...

"De repente,me tomó de la manga de mi bata de laboratorio y me miró de  
una manera bastante sería"

-Tu...saliste con Masaki-san...cierto?  
-Ah...emm...si..

"Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente rápidamente,nadie estaba  
dispuesto a seguir con la conversasión hasta que por las escaleras que  
conectaban al segundo piso,bajaba Masaki-san"

-Fujita-chan!...me estabas esperando?  
-Hola corazón..si, estaba platicando con Morinaga-san sobre nuestra  
"relacion"  
-Relacion? (escuché bien?...pero espera un segundo...Masaki-san es  
gay!)..oh no sabía que ustedes salían...felicidades  
-Aww gracias Morinaga-san

"Esa sonrisa...que aunque autentica,me hacía pensar que esta mujer era un  
ser despreciable...traté por todos los medios evitar verlos de nuevo,pues  
cada que me topaba con ellos estaban dandose sus "gajes de amor" en los  
pasillos...en donde sea"

-(Me parece poco profesional andarse exibiendo de esa manera...para eso  
hay lugares...mm para que me quejo...si yo no me puedo exentar de  
haberme exibido de esa manera)

"Por supuesto que estaba molesto,no solo por el hecho de que fueran  
pareja,sino que fue luego de 2 semanas de haber terminado con Masaki-  
san,nunca entendí el porque terminamos...pero me di cuenta lo facil que  
puede conseguir con quien "pasar el rato"  
-

-Morinaga? te encuentras bien? estás pálido  
-Si,estoy bien Tatsumi Sempai...ah que bien que esten juntos,bueno con su  
permiso tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Matte! Morinaga!  
-Souishi no lo escuchaste,dijo que tiene algo que hacer,anda hay que ir a la  
cafetería

Habia algo dentro de mi,que comenzó a romperse...a volverse un  
sentimiento de completa soledad y a la vez,de revelación...pues me di  
cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos...


	3. Sospechas y oportunidades

Los siguientes meses fueron una tortura...mi vida se volvió tan  
monónota...de la escuela a mi departamento...con mi servicio de por medio  
era demasiado duro ver el rostro de Sempai todos los días y no sólo a  
el,Fujita-san siempre estaba detrás de el,revoloteandole y diciendole  
palabras melosas...

-Souishi! mi amor,saliendo hay que ir a comer pizza  
-Esta bien,solo déjame terminar y no te me pegues tanto! te puede caer  
algún químico o algo...Morinaga,vienes con nosotros?  
-Si,vamos todos juntos! Morinaga-san!  
-Amm,me encantaría pero tengo un compromiso saliendo de aqui asi que...  
-Oh, entiendo.

Asi era siempre...por mucho tiempo aguanté la relación que formaba esa  
pareja tan rara,pues nunca pensé que Sempai llegaría a tener novia y  
mucho menos que fuera aquella mujer, lo peor siempre era que ella,a pesar  
de que no le agrado,me comentaba las intimidades que tenía con el...

-Morinaga-san...tu que me recomiendas? crees que ya sea tiempo de tener  
relaciones con Souishi?  
-QUE?! (que demonios me esta contando con tanta naturalidad?!)...no  
crees que esto...lo deberías de discutir con el?  
-Amm,es que..me da algo de pena  
-(En serio? pena?...por favor! si últimamente intentas robarle algo mas que  
un beso en los pasillos)...no se que más decirte Fujita-san,no me  
corresponde algo que sólo tu y Sempai tienen que hablar...

De cierta manera,el dolor era tolerable a ratos,había días en los que  
disfrutaba de la compañía de mi mejor amigo,aquellos momentos llenos de  
dicha eran los únicos rayitos de alegria que llevé durante ese tiempo de  
soledad.

-Gracias por escuchar a un amigo tan enfadoso como yo,Hiroto  
-Que más puedo hacer que darte ánimos y llevarte a muchos lugares  
divertidos...o me vas a negar que no te gusta disfrutar de la ciudad al  
atardecer?  
-Claro que no! me encanta!...  
-Pero..?...ah...mi dulce Angel.  
-No puedo! me duele ver como Sempai es arrastrado a esa relación de lo  
más extraña!  
-Extraña? a que viene eso?  
-No sé,es mi intuición,esa mujer oculta algo,no crees que fue demasiado  
precipitada a tener una relación con Sempai luego de haber terminado con  
Masaki-san?...ella misma incluso me comentó que terminó con el porque  
era un pervertido!  
-Pero tu conoces mejor a Masaki-san! a poco creerás los rumores que se  
formaron a causa de su comentario?  
-Por supuesto que no!  
-Y? Que esperas para decirle a tu Sempai que esa mujer es un cual-  
-No no! no pienso mover un dedo por alguien que no aprecia mi amistad!  
-Estás celoso?  
-...yo...

No podía mentirle,por supuesto que eran celos...me daba cólera verlo con  
aquella mujer que se le trepaba como enredarera,pero juré que mientras el  
fuera feliz no intervendría en sus asuntos personales...ocultaría mis  
sentimientos por el hasta la tumba si fuera necesario...y así el invierno  
llegó aquel año..y con el,una noticia inesperada...

-Morinaga  
-Hai,Sempai?  
-Has sabido algo de Fujita-san? últimamente no la he visto...me parece  
muy extraño...  
-No lo se,sucedió algo? discutieron acaso?  
-Por supuesto que no! No le faltaría el respeto a una mujer...  
-(Que habrá sucedido?)...hace cuanto tiempo que se ausentó?  
-No lo sé,una semana más o menos...

Mis pensamientos me orillaban a que a lo mejor lo estaba engañando,pero  
no podía sacar una conclusión tan precipitada,debía saber que era lo que  
tramaba con su ausencia; finalmente terminamos con los experimentos y  
cada quien se disponía a irse cuando de pronto...

-Bueno,me retiro Sempai..  
-Espera!  
-Sucede algo?  
-Ah...es que yo..lo que sucede  
-No entiendo...  
-Yo quisiera..in-invitarte a comer,no has comido nada desde el  
mediodia,supongo...  
-Eh?!  
-Como que "eh"? vienes o no?!  
-Esta bien,gracias Sempai  
-Deja de verme con esa cara tan feliz,me da escalofrios...  
-Wah? hice una cara rara?  
-Cállate! andando antes de que oscuresca...

Terminamos en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la escuela,estaba en  
conjunto con unos pequeños departamentos,así que no había mucha  
gente,tuvimos mucha suerte,una reservación se había cancelado y nos  
acomodaron en una sala privada...era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que  
estaba a solas con Sempai.

-Esto esta riquísimo  
-Cierto!...  
-Y ni se diga de la bebida!  
-Ajam...

El silencio no tardó en filtrarse,sólo se escuchaba el chochar de los  
cubiertos,quería atesorar este momento,quería abrazarlo..decirle lo que  
siento mil veces...y el ambiente era el ideal.

-Morinaga?  
-Eh?  
-Como que eh? acaso no escuchabas lo que te comenté?!  
-Lo siento,tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza  
-Te pregunté que si no conoces alguno de los amigos o amigas de Fujita-  
san,me está comenzando a molestar mi padre con que la presente como mi  
pareja oficial.  
-Etto...  
-Al parecer no, cierto  
-Ah no! no es eso es sólo que...  
-Que,cosa?

No Sempai no tiene que saberlo,no debe conocer a los amigos de ella,de  
ser así,sabría sobre manera lo que siento!


	4. Un rayito de esperanza?

Cuando menos te lo esperas,te atacan con las preguntas correctas,aquella conversación se estaba volviendo incomoda,si no le decía algo de inmediato a Sempai,dejaría de confiar en mi...

-No es que no conozca a los compañeros de Fujita-san...es sólo que,son personas demasiado frívolas...y si lo miran a usted inmediatamente lo juzgaran!  
-Como si me importara la opinión de gente que ni siquiera  
conozco,además-  
-Por favor..Sempai,déjeme hacer esto,lo mantendré informado por  
cualquier cosa,si?

Luego de insistirle que no me acompañe a ver a los compañeros de Fujita- san,me advirtió que me mandaría mensajes por correo  
constantemente,finalmente el invierno hizo acto de prescencia...y con eso las vacaciones de invierno...

-(No podré ver a Sempai hasta Enero)...

Lo que me mantenía tranquilo era el hecho de que posiblemente ya no  
mantuviera contacto con Fujita-san,pues constantemente me mandaba mails preguntandome como me encontraba y si no había pescado un resfriado por no abrigarme bien...finalmente las vacaciones terminaron,pero mi investigacion comenzaba...Hiroto-kun me hacía el favor de ayudarme durante las mañanas para saber alguna pista de un posible desengaño...

-Nadie sabe de ella Angelito-kun  
-Demonios...y ahora que le comentaré a Sempai...seguramente me ha de estar buscando...  
-Oh no..!  
-Que sucede?  
-Lo acabas de invocar!

Venía casi corriendo,intentando alcanzarnos, empujando a medio  
mundo,nos detuvimos en la entrada trasera de la escuela...pero algo se aproximaba,desde el otro extremo venía...

-(Fujita-san)...ah!  
-Oh maldición!

Parecía una escena típica de una película vaquera,ambos de extremo a  
extremo,viendose a punto de matar con la mirada a cada uno y quien se les pusiera enfrente..desgraciadamente,tanto Hiroto como yo estabamos justo en medio de esa batalla de miradas...

-Buenas tardes,Morinaga-san..  
-(Nani?)..ah buenas tar-

De pronto Fujita-san se colgó de mi y me jaló hasta quedar a su  
altura...estaba en total pánico,seguro que tanto Hiroto como  
Sempai en shock al igual que yo...

-Que es lo que?  
-Shhh...callate bastardo...quiero que me hagas una promesa  
-(Promesa)..pero de que o-  
-Me diagnosticaron cancer...  
-QUE?!  
-SHHHHH! silencio carajo!

Mi mente dió vueltas en ese momento...cancer?! Esa era una situación  
bastante delicada,me parecía casi imposible imaginarmela enferma a esa mujer...dejé de escucharla por un momento hasta que me sacudió y me dijo por lo bajo...

-Por favor,Tetsuhiro-san cuida a Souishi...

No pude evitar querer abrazarla,tal vez nuestras diferencias eran algo,pero no podía negarme a darle mi apoyo moral...que a pesar de todo,contaba conmigo.

-No te preocupes...Fujita-san,todo estará bien...  
-Gracias,hoy hablaré con Souishi...tengo que terminar con el,por el bien de ambos...

Finalmente nos dejamos de abrazar,tanto Sempai como Hiroto notaron el rostro melancólico de parte de Fujita-san,seguí mi camino sin mirar a Sempai,pues supe que de inmediato iría detras de Fujita-san..

-Que fué todo eso,Angel-kun?  
-Una promesa...(Y juro por todo lo santo que la cumpliré)

Finalmente,terminé mi servicio...al fin me ubicarían en el grupo que me  
correspondía y casualmente fue...en el equipo de Sempai! Mi corazón no podía con tantas emociones...Mi tutora notó mis grandiosos  
resultados,recibía alagos de todas partes.

-Son muy notorios tus resultados Morinaga-san! Por fin te enfocaste y  
saliste adelante! Que sucedió?  
-Etto..  
-Seguramente al fin conseguiste que esa chica que te gusta te dijera  
"si",verdad?!  
-NANI?!  
-Jajajajajajaj,era una broma muchacho,felicidades,si sigues así pronto podrás escoger con quien quieres trabajar.

-Jejeh...gracias

A decir verdad,estaba con la espectativa de que pasaría de ahora en  
adelante,pues Sempai seguía como sin nada hubiera cambiado luego de  
terminar con Fujita-san...su forma de ser era la misma hacia mi y nuestros  
compañeros de laboratorio...hasta que...al inicio de la primavera...sucedió  
algo que nunca creí que pasaria jamas..

A partir de ahora...ya no hay vuelta atrás...Sempai...


	5. El alcohol sacando nuestra naturaleza

Un nuevo ciclo, él olor del rocío por la mañana era muy agradable...los días pasaban lentamente en la primavera de aquel año...en donde todo dió un giro inesperado...

-Hiroto-kun!  
-Angel-kun,como has estado?  
-Bien, bien...oye  
-Lo sé, ven conmigo

Finalmente nos enteramos de todo lo relacionado a Fujita-san y de porque terminó con Sempai...Hiroto me contaba con lujo de detalles que ella inventó toda una sarta de mentiras sólo para "ir a 2da base", de lo cual yo ya estaba enterado aún sin querer...

-También tengo entendido que se cambió de escuela para no meterse en más problemas.  
-Oh...ya veo, pero ¿qué hay con lo del "cáncer"?  
-Espera espera...ella te comentó que tiene cáncer?!  
-Hai, recuerdas cuando a principios de ciclo se abalanzó sobre mí?  
-Fué aquella ocasión?!  
-Si...  
-A decir verdad, no estoy muy enterado de su salud ni nada por el estilo, mis contactos no saben nada al respecto...lo más probable es que haya sido otra más de sus mentiras...  
-No lo sé.

Finalmente concluimos el asunto de Fujita-san,ya que era claro que con tanta mentira, incluso lo del cáncer fuera una de tantas que comentó a terceros sólo para hacerse la interesante...aunque estaba consciente de que no es bueno ser tan precipitado con este asunto, mi reacción fue más de molestia por mentirle a Sempai! Después de eso me dirigí al laboratorio pues era hora de apoyar en los experimentos; sin embargo no podía desahogarme del todo con este asunto...

-(Todo este tiempo...el confió en ella)  
-Ah...Morinaga, me pasas el reactivo?...  
-(El nunca miró a través de esa mujer dos caras!)  
-MORINAGA!

Un golpe certero...me aventó un zapato al rostro y eso me sacó de mi distracción.

-EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO?!  
-Lo siento lo siento!  
-Últimamente te la pasas en las nubes...despierta de una vez o me conseguiré otro asistente,baka!  
-Disculpame,Sempai...aqui tiene..

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, cada quien trabajando su parte sin molestar al otro, tenía que compensarlo de alguna forma, pues he estado cometiendo error tras error por andar haciéndome el espía y buscar información de Fujita-san.

-Sempai...  
-Que quieres...  
-Yo quería...invitarl-

En eso abrieron de golpe la puerta del laboratorio...un sujeto un poco más alto que Sempai se abalanzó sobre él, mientras me quedé con la palabra en la boca...

-Souishi-kun! cuanto tiempo!  
-ISOGAI CON UN CARAJO SUELTAMEEE!  
-OH!Tienes asistente ya?! Yo que pensé que te quedarías aferrado a esa mujer Fushira...Futita?...como era?  
-FUJITA!  
-FUJITA...

Ambos pronunciamos su nombre al unísono...ese sujeto nos miró a ambos y simplemente carcajeó.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Vaya vaya así que tú eres el nuevo Kouhai de este sujeto, mucho gusto soy Isogai Taichirou,estoy en el área de Economía y administración.  
-Ah...yo...soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro, mucho gusto.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, estrujé su mano al saludar, era evidente mis celos por el,Sempai no notaba que el ambiente estaba tornándose incómodo para todos, Isogai en cambio, hizo una invitación un tanto rara.

-Que les parece chicos, quieren salir por algo de "diversión"?  
-De que demonios estás hablando, estamos ocupados no lo miras?!  
-Oh,vamos Souishi-kun! Que te cuesta posponerlo sólo un día...además no creo que sea un problema para Morinaga-san, cierto?

Ambos me miraron, esperando una respuesta...aunque yo hubiera dicho no...a final de cuentas nos arrastró fuera del laboratorio...y de la escuela..

-Sii...esto será estupendo...

-...  
-Pero que son esos ánimos chicos, es fin de semana, hay que gozar!

Finalmente acabamos en un parque alejado de la escuela...no transitaba mucha gente por ahí, encontramos un buen lugar en donde sentarnos y disfrutar de la brisa vespertina.

-Bien...que comience la FIESTA!  
-Fiesta?...Oye idiota si no te has dado cuenta estamos en el exterior  
-Souishi-kun, como puedes tener tan poca imaginación?...puedes celebrar donde sea cuando sea...y con lo que sea  
-Espere, Taichirou-san eso es!

Eran dos botellas de vino, una más oscura que la otra, abrió una y bebió directo de la botella.

-AHH que delicia...que esperan, beban beban no me dejen sólo a mí de disfrutar de este elixir.  
-Acaso estas demente?! Es un sitio público, nos podría ver alguien y llamar a la policía.  
-Sempai tiene razón, no podemos...  
-JAH! creen que no planeé esto ¿cierto? ¿Han visto pasar a alguien desde que llegamos hasta este momento?

No pudimos ganar ante lo evidente...de mala gana Sempai abrió la otra botella de vino y dió un enorme trago.

-Toma, no quiero beber sólo con este sujeto..  
-Eh! pero

No me pude negar de beber pues violentamente puso la boquilla de la botella en mi boca...el ambiente se estaba volviendo alegre, ambos platicábamos trivialidades mientras Taichirou-san seguía bebiendo como si fuera agua. Después de un rato, él se fue a buscar una baño, Sempai, en cambio acabó más ebrio que yo.

-Porqueee carajos me juntee con alguien como Fujitaaa...haber dime Morinagaa.  
-Ah no lo sé, una mala decisión?  
-Me sentía abandonaado...y tú no estabas ahii para escucharmee!  
-Que dijiste?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, que yo no estaba ahí? Quería que estuviera con el acaso, no podía malinterpretarlo, debía ser franco, aún estando el así de ebrio debe de saber que lo que está diciendo me descontrolaba!

-Sempai, basta...no te atrevas a decir que no estuve ahí para ti...todo el tiempo estuve preocupado, esa mujer te estaba haciendo daño! Deberías haberte dado cuenta por ti mismo siendo tan justo y correcto.

-CALLATE...TU SIMPLEMENTE TE ALEJASTE CON EL PRETEXTO DE QUE TENÍAS COSAS QUE HACER!  
-Y QUE ESPERABAS, QUE ME QUEDARA AHI VIENDO COMO SE DECIAN LO MUCHO QUE SE AMAN?!  
-Suficiente...me largo...  
-No te irás solo en tu condición.  
-Suéltame, baka!

No escuché lo que me dijo...estaba absorto, su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío...no pude contenerme más, lo jalé bruscamente a mi cercanía y lo besé...un beso casto, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, el aire que soplaba leve entre los arboles...las aves que volaban, todo...estuvo en absoluta calma, sentí como latía su corazón..quería ir más allá, ahogarlo en placer; de repente volvimos a la realidad cuando Taichirou-san volvía del baño.

-Vaya, vaya...me voy por 5 minutos y ya se están comiendo el uno al otro? Increíble.

Sempai me empujó de su lado y caminó rápidamente a la salida del parque, era obvio que no quería hablar con ninguno de nosotros.

-Acaso dije algo malo?  
-No...lo siento Taichirou-san, no debimos hacer eso..  
-Tranquilo Morinaga-kun no es para tanto, sólo fue un simple beso ¿o no?

El atardecer llegó a su fin...y con él...el comienzo de un sin fin de pruebas que nos harán saber si nuestra amistad, seguirá igual...o será algo más.


	6. La cruda realidad

Un beso...una muestra de afecto...¿cuál de tantas razones entregarías tus labios a otra persona? Aquel beso, ese beso que le arrebaté a Sempai, era el primero que daba por amor.

-TU...tú lo besaste?!  
-SHHHH! cállate Hiroto, puede escucharnos alguien  
-Lo siento, es increíble que ese tirano te dejara así nada más porque sí...ah (suspiro)...y dime, que fue lo que sentiste, hubo algo más?!  
-Desearía que hubiera pasado algo más, pero después de eso el se fue casi corriendo...y no lo he visto desde entonces...  
-Deja de ser tan pesimista Angel-kun, sólo ha pasado un día...además que no te tienes que ver con el de todas maneras en el laboratorio?  
-...DEMONIOS!

Salí cual rayo disparado de ahí había olvidado completamente que tenía que dirigirme al laboratorio...cuando llegué a la puerta era un caos,Sempai estaba que echaba humo, la ira estaba por consumirlo, los asistentes estaban tan aterrados que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia hasta que toque el marco de la puerta.

-Amm, Sempai  
-Tch!...incorpórate de una buena vez, Morinaga...

Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, pero era evidente que mientras estuviéramos en clases no hablaríamos de lo que sucedió al respecto.

-Morinaga-sempaaai  
-Hemos tenido muchos problemas, no hemos podido terminar este cultivo!  
-Jeje, no se preocupen (por el momento hay que terminar lo antes posible con este experimento)

Terminamos muy tarde, ya que volvimos a comenzar desde el principio con los cultivos, Sempai iba y venía dándonos indicaciones muy molesto, al parecer nos retrasamos un día con la entrega y el mismo tuvo que ir a pedir un plazo, pidiendo disculpas a los superiores, algo que definitivamente lo hizo enfurecer...Después de acomodar y cerrar el laboratorio nos fuimos a descansar a los jardines de la escuela.

-Maldición! Por qué tengo a esos imbéciles como ayudantes?! Como es posible que no puedan hacer lo que tú sólo puedes y sin ayuda!  
-Jejejeh...Sempai no podemos quejarnos, son alumnos que nos recomendó el líder de laboratorios...  
-...Ahh...ya tuve suficiente, estoy demasiado exhausto, hay que irnos...  
-Matte! Sempai cuidad-

Sempai por levantarse tan precipitadamente tropezó, lo peor del caso es que me jaló con él y...terminamos en una posición incomoda.

-Maah! eso dolió...Sempai se encuentra bien?  
-...yo...

Estábamos demasiado cerca uno del otro, no pude contenerme...y le robé otro beso, al igual que el anterior, fugaz...sentía como todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía y se detenía por un segundo.

-Lo-lo lamento...fui muy precipitado  
-Tu...haciendo siempre lo que te viene en gana...verdad?!  
-No...no está molesto?  
-Tch!

Luego de ese "beso accidental" cada quien se fue a su casa...pasada la medianoche estaba dando vueltas alrededor de mi departamento, no estaba seguro como llevar las cosas de ahora en adelante, pues me estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, a la vez tenía tantas intrigas, tantas preguntas sin responder...Sempai no se molestó en absoluto con mis acciones recientes...eso significa que el...significa que...ME ACEPTA?

-(Esta situación no puede pasar de mañana, tengo que enfrentarlo y me tiene que escuchar!)

El amanecer hizo su aparición...estaba algo adormilado, pues me la pasé en vela pensando todo lo que pasaría a partir de entonces ...sólo me podía imaginar las situaciones más románticas posibles, como iría a pasos lentos nuestra relación y como haríamos para salir adelante, pues siendo ambos hombres nos enfrentaríamos a varios prejuicios creados sólo para herir.

-Angel-kun buenos días!  
-Buenos días...  
-Estás bien? Luces un poco pálido  
-Es que...hoy...yo...  
-No me digas que no le has dicho tus sentimientos a ese tipo?!

-No se los dijiste ayer?! Pero en que estabas pensando?  
-Ya lo sé...esta tarde,terminando clases hablaré con el.

Y como si lo hubiera incovado,Sempai pasó de largo frente a nosotros,hiba a suma prisa al los cubículos de nuestros superiores.

-Bueno,debo irme a clases Hiroto,nos vemos más tarde  
-Esta bien,mucha suerte!  
-Gracias!

Las palabras alentadoras de Hiroto me mantenían positivo,sabía que todo marcharía perfectamente...así pues disfruté de mis clases y le saqué el mayor provecho a participar en ellas,el día aunque lento,lo disfruté bastante,pues en pocas horas estaría frente a frente con la persona que más atersoro...

-(Bien,ya es hora)

Sempai ya se había desocupado de sus labores en el laboratorio,me apresuré a llegar antes de que se retirara,pero antes me topé con "aquel sujeto"

-Morinaga-kun! A donde te dirijes con tanta prisa?  
-Agh...yo..bueno  
-No me digas más,se que vas a hablar con ese tirano,vamos te acompaño,al parecer estas algo nervioso..  
-Si...  
-Me quieres contar lo que te sucede?...aunque creo saber a donde nos llevará esto.

Mientras caminabamos,le platiqué sin muchos detalles lo que sucedió desde la última vez, de cierta manera me relajó comentarle a el,siendo amigo de Sempai debía conocerlo un poco más...

-Ahh,Morinaga-kun,en esta situación no se como aconsejarte,pues luego de lo que pasó con Fujita-san...ese sujeto se autoaplicó una especie de ley...  
-Una ley?...a que se refiere...?  
-Hey par de torpes, que hacen aquí,no deberían estar dirigiendose cada quien a su casa?  
-SEMPAI!  
-Oh Souishi-kun,justo en estos momentos estabamos hablando de ti...verdad Morinaga-kun?  
-EH!  
-Ajam...y de que hablablan,Morinaga?  
-Yo...es que Taichirou-san se- (donde está! hace un momento el estaba aquí!)  
-Ya se fue Morinaga...ahora dime de que hablaban.

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared,estos días debió saber lo que sentía ,pues nunca se quejó de que lo besara en algún momento,sin más...respiré hondo...me acerqué a su rostro y antes de decir nada...el me dijo...

-Morinaga...es suficiente...  
-A...a que se refiere,Sempai.  
-De esto...de intentar que esto que me haces,el besarme...yo,no pienso involucrarme con nadie en este momento...y eso te incluye a ti...se que te gusto...pero lo siento...yo no puedo ser lo que tu quieres que sea...


	7. La cruda realidad: resignación

Han tenido algún tipo de rechazo en su vida?...seguramente si, tener tantas emociones acumuladas y no saber cómo actuar sobre ellas...perder el control de tu acciones al grado de desconocerte a ti mismo...a eso acumúlale tu pasado y lo que piensas del futuro...Y te desplomarás, como yo en aquel instante...

Me alejé rápidamente de Sempai,no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, simplemente quería desquitarme con lo primero que tuviera...me fui corriendo al parque donde nos besamos por vez primera...maldije mi suerte y por desquite acabé golpeando un pobre árbol...Me sentía devastado, sólo...ahora la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo me hacía a un lado...lloré por horas, hasta que oscureció y finalmente las clases terminaron. No quería volver a la escuela, me encerré en mi departamento y me lancé a mi cama.

-(Creo que...será mejor buscar otra escuela...)

Desde hace un tiempo esa idea me estaba rondando, cuando Sempai aún estaba con Fujita-san,comenzar de nuevo, con gente desconocida que no sabe de mi pasado, no sonaba tan mal para mí...pero mis padres...

-"No no no no! Tetsuhiro, como crees que vamos a hacer semejante cosa, sólo por una capricho tuyo!"

-Madre...yo.

-"Suficiente tenemos con los rumores que hay sobre ti aquí en Fukuoka, será mejor que arregles los asuntos que tengas en aquel lugar!"

-(Madre...escúchame...)

Colgué el teléfono, era evidente que no tendría apoyo alguno de mi "familia", me recosté de nuevo en mi cama. Cerré lentamente los ojos, estaba harto...harto de odiarme a mí mismo, harto de sentir este intenso amor unilateral, definitivamente si quería arreglar las cosas habría que arrancarlas de raíz.

No más sufrimiento, a partir de ahora y en adelante, mis sentimientos y mi rendimiento escolar estarán separados definitivamente, nada de enamorarme de compañeros de clase y nada de intentar algo con Sempai de nuevo!

¡No más Morinaga el amable!

Comenzó otra semana, me levanté e hice mi desayuno, todo en completa calma, si debía comenzar una nueva etapa de mi vida...tenía que empezar a quererme...a valorarme como ser humano, los problemas que afrontara en adelante los solucionaría a mi manera. La última decisión la tomaría yo...y lo primero que tengo que hacer es...cortar lazos con Sempai.

-Buenos días, Angel-kun!

-Oh! Hiroto, buenos días!

-Vaya que deslumbrante luces ahora ¿pasó algo entre tú y tú Sempai?

-En lugar de contarle lo que hice el fin de semana, porque no me cuentas tú lo que hiciste? Escuche de alguien que pide por una oportunidad de salir con Taichirou-san...

-EHHHH! n-no...como es-pero!

-Jejeje, sólo juego contigo, pero al parecer por tu reacción no estoy tan equivocado.

-Bueno...pues es así y...al parecer, el me aceptó.

-Pues te felicito, espero que tú y el sean muy felices juntos!

-Angel-kun?

-Nani?

-Gracias.

-No...gracias a ti, Hiroto-kun...sin tus consejos y tus palabras de aliento, no sé dónde estaría justo ahora...bueno, tengo que ir al laboratorio, nos vemos después!

-Espera!... (esa cara de tristeza...que habrá sucedido?)

No quise dar más explicaciones, tenía que comenzar a solucionar esta situación yo sólo, aceleré mi paso a la entrada del laboratorio, pude escuchar detrás de la puerta a Sempai, dando indicaciones a nuestros asistentes.

-Hola a todos

-Morinaga! Por un momento pensé que...

-Que no vendría acaso?

-Morinaga-sempai me puede ayudar con esta muestra?

-Oh claro, permiso Sempai...

-Matte!

-Si?

-Eh...nada, olvídalo.

Algo entre nosotros empezó a cambiar, nuestros caminos se comenzaban a separar de a poco, lentamente estaba muriendo mi amor...ese amor que siempre fue y siempre será unilateral...

Tiempo después...

-Hiroto-kun, a dónde te diriges?

-Voy al parque...me quedé de ver con Isogai, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar...

-(hablar?...esa mirada cabizbaja me da mala espina) te acompañaré

Y así fué, caminamos lentamente hacia nuestro destino en completo silencio, sólo escuchaba el ruido del tráfico en las calles cercanas.

-Morinaga-kun? que haces aquí

-Eh...yo sólo me topé con Hiroto...

-Oh, vaya...bueno en todo caso es una caasualidad, tu Sempai está en la banca que está más adelante...porque no le haces compañia mientras platicamos Hiroto y yo un momento?

-(Que?! Sempai está aquí)...yo

-Angel-kun ve, sólo será un momento.

Me resigné...pues tenía que dejarlos hablar a solas...caminé lentamente a la banca...Sempai no se percató de mi presencia hasta que me senté al otro lado de la banca.

-Morinaga...

-Hola...Sempai...

Volteaba a ver a Hiroto e Isogai por ratos, pues escuchaba que sus voces resonaban alrededor...al parecer no era una simple plática...ellos.

-No sé que razón tuvo ese estúpido de Isogai de traerme aquí si no es asunto mío...

-Sempai...como puedes ser tan frío...

-Que dices...el único ser frío aqui eres tu!

-YO?! dejé de hablarte y no hiciste el menor esfuerzo en buscarme! y si te preguntas porque! fue para saber que tan importante era en tu vida!

Exploté...mis sentimientos más profundos afloraron en ese arranque de ira...Sempai me miró asustado de mi siguiente movimiento, no tuve más opción que retirarme...con un dolor en el pecho...

A pesar de todo, por más que lo evite aún sigo queriéndote como si nada hubiera pasado.


End file.
